


Without You Knowing

by RufusThePup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Discreet Orgasm, Emetophilia, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a secret fetish that comes out on accident one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, this is just me blatantly indulging in my own kinks that never get any exposure. 
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, I don't write as much AH fic as I'd like. Forgive potentially OOC moments.

He was convinced the universe was conspiring against him. 

He wasn't gonna hold it against Gavin, against his boi. He loved the guy, and he had no shame in admitting it. 

But of all the “Gavin-isms” in his repertoire, the one that happened the most frequently also happened to push one of his buttons. 

_Just his fucking luck._

Thankfully no one suspected a thing. Whenever it happened, Michael laughed along with the others as Gavin covered his mouth and fled from the room. Even despite the fact that Michael was probably the one who provoked him the most (oh, how he _loved_ to exploit the wet bread weakness), it was just another silly shenanigan that occurred in the office day to day. Life went on. 

He really didn't want to confront his thoughts, the images that came to mind every time Gavin gagged into his mic. 

_The image of Gavin gagging around his cock...._

Despite how frequently the British boy went into coughing fits, only on very few occasions did he actually vomit. Thankfully, Michael was never around when he did. He honestly couldn't say what he'd do if it happened when he was in the room. 

So of course, he was put in exactly that situation. 

_Of course. **Of fucking course.**_

“Michael?” 

They had just finished filming a podcast, and it was late when Michael was driving him home. 

“Yeah?”

Gavin had been complaining about his stomach during the recording, even keeping a waste bin at his feet and refusing any drinks he had been offered. 

“Pull over.” 

“Why? We're almost there.”

“'m gonna vom...”

“What? Can't you hold it for a little longer?”

“I've been holding it all night, Michael! Pull over, please!” 

“Alright, alright...” he tried to keep his voice steady, to not let on that he was already upsettingly hard, “Let me find a place...” 

Gavin was already slumping down in his seat, safety belt off and eyes clenched shut to try and ward off the nausea that was swallowing him whole. 

Probably not the best idea to pull in where he did (a dead end, he knew, but it was close and likely they wouldn't bother anyone by pulling in), but he didn't have time to think on it as Gavin practically rolled out of the passenger's seat and into the damp grass. 

He hobbled to his feet, only to collapse again at the first retch. Michael turned the car off and hurried to Gavin's side, only now noticing the rather steep ditch not a foot away from where he parked (how Gavin hadn't fallen in, he hadn’t the foggiest). 

A vehicle driving past muted the sound of the next heave, but not the wet splatter when it hit the ground. Michael was rubbing circles in his back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, free hand adjusting himself through his jeans. 

Gavin gave a heavy sob as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand, shaking as he muttered something about how sodding disgusting he felt. Another trembling gag, another spew, thick strings of who knows what dripping from his mouth and nostrils. His stomach visibly twitched and convulsed as his body tried to expel whatever else had made him so miserably ill. 

Michael had kept his mouth shut an uncharacteristically long time, the loudest sound from him being his heavy exhaling.. This... was better than anything he could have hoped for. Gavin's miserable groans, the rancid scent wafting around them, the fact that he could feel the growing pile of sick spreading and seeping into his jeans... 

It may not have been as sexual as he had fantasized in the past, but somehow it was even better. 

“Michael...” Gavin grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket, whatever he was about to say cut off by a violent heave—directly into Michael's lap. 

_Oh, **fuck** yes._

It was mostly just water at this point, but still smelled wretched and so hot it felt as though it would burn through his clothes. 

_And so hot he could cum right there._

He nearly did, too. Biting back any pleased sounds bubbling in his throat, he was just drowning out Gavin's sputtering apologies at this point. 

He stood and hobbled around to the driver's side of the car, patting himself down in a way that he hoped came off as “trying to get clean” and not “trying to get off without anyone noticing.” A quick glance back showed that Gavin was still wiping his face and trying to stand on shaking legs, and he took this as his opportunity. Unabashedly he squeezed the outline of his cock through his jeans, the damp, cooling fabric holding him so perfectly he was cumming in no time. 

With a pleased hum he released himself and slid back into the driver's side on the car. Gavin stood outside for a moment longer before climbing back in as well, eyes wet and arms wrapped around his middle. Michael placed a hand on his thigh and gave a slight smile. 

“Sorry...” Gavin sniffled. 

“Don't even worry about it,” Michael reassured him, “You feelin' better?”

Gavin made a weak whimper in reply, and they sat there in silence for a moment longer before Michael started up the car again. 

“Please don't tell anyone about this...” his voice cracked, looking to Michael for sympathy. 

What he didn't expect was to see Michael grinning. “I won't tell if you won't.”

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates (.) tumblr
> 
> EDIT: dat extra life stream tho


End file.
